undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Àlisk
Insert your full username into the template. Description A grim reaper that will stop at nothing to destroy every human. His Face is hidden by his hoodie but there is two visable light blue glowing eyes. SOUL A red determanation soul with a small bit of light Blue on the side. Theres a crack in the middle that's black, meaning a small bit of his soul is hatred... Acquaintance *Everyone in the underground Enemies *Insanity Twist Stats Neutral *HP: 30 *AT: 10 *DF: 40 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: 10 Pacifist *HP: 10 *AT: 1 *DF: 50 *EXP On Kill: 7 *Gold on Win: 10 Genocide *HP: 50 *AT: 30 *DF: 70 *EXP On Kill: 100 *Gold on Win: 20 ACTs * Smile * Check * Insult * tell joke * Complement * stare Quotes Encounter A Human. Are you a pasifist? I hope so... Cause’ if you killed mah bro... Flavor Text FIGHT so... another killer? SPARE oh, good. FLEE no where to go... hmmm Back Story He grew up in a small shack that was hidden deep in the ruins. He had no way to get out because the door was always locked. He desperately wanted to get out, because he had no friends in his home. He had no mother or father in his house, it was only him. He saw the outside through the window, and he wanted ototo escape so bad... But he couldn't. Until one day,when a human, unlocked the door.... He was curious because there were no humans in the underground, only nonster monsters. He had heard the humans where the ones who MADE the barrier. Then he started to walk around, he saw kany different kinds of monsters, until the human came... The human ran toward him and sliced him with a knife! His eyes glowed, and he summoned a wall of blue light, which he had no idea he could do. Multiple bolts of light blue lightning shot out of his hands. The human kept slashing at him,and then made a deep cut into his chest. Àlisk knew that he was dying.... But then, he felt so merging he had never fel t before.... And he kept alive.... He felt...HATE.... Then he exploded into blue light, his soul now cracked, he smashed the humans soul. Àlisks soul now was permanently broken.... Death Death quote: I suppose I should have expected this, but I had thought you different from the others, I feel my soul leaving me now, but don't worry, you'll see me soon enough, because I never really die, but whatever how to kill it for good: you must use the blade of stigian iron. After he left. When Àlisk left the underground he went to the surface only to discover his mother , father, and two of his uncles where dead. One of his uncles was surviving, along with his grandfather, so he went out, and found he had a cousin. He protected the cousin from his uncle and grand father, but he failed and the cousin was killed. He made a palace for himself but his two surviving relatives killed him forever.